A Lost Brother
by Nikkiheart53
Summary: There was two brothers Dream and Nightmare, They both took care of the Tree Of Feelings. One Day something terrible happened to the tree. Its up to Dream and his friends to help the tree and return Nightmare to his original self!
1. How it All Begain

A long time ago there were two brothers. They guarded the Tree of Feelings, One of the brothers guarded the positive side of the tree his name was Dream. The other brother that guarded the negative side of the tree is Nightmare. Dream and Nightmare work together to keep the Tree of Feelings in stable position, that is until people started to think bad about Nightmare. Some were scared of him and some hated him. People thought he shouldn't live, that they should only have positive feelings not negative feelings. So while Dream was away people picked on Nightmare, they threw rocks at him and told him negative things. Dream would never notice all the scrapes and cuts because he was always so positive that he couldn't feel Nightmares pain. Nightmare didn't want to bother his brother with all the negative feelings he had, he didn't want to bring his little twin brother into despair. That was until one day, the people got to Nightmare and he started to feel bad, that was also the day Nightmare stopped hanging out with Dream and stayed by the tree's side. One day, after the townsfolk stopped teasing Nightmare he wanted the try something, Nightmare touched one of Dreams apples and brought it down to him but little did he know he poisoned the whole tree. The positive apples are not supposed to be touched by a negative guardian, so they react by turning into negative apples. Once all the positive apples turn negative Dream sensed something was wrong, so he ran to the Tree of Feelings to what looked to be just a dead tree with negative apples surrounding it.

"Brother what happened!?" Dream tried to talk to his brother and try to understand what happen to the tree or dead tree now.

"I don't kno-" Nightmare tried to explain what was wrong to his brother, but something happen to him. After touching his brothers apples and turning them all to his own it turns out that it was too much negative power for him.

Nightmare started to cough up what seemed to be black ink???? His eye(sockets) and mouth(teeth) were doing the same thing until his whole body was covered in black ink.Nightmare started to take form or people would call it corruption and his back... thin- er tentacles came out and caused Nightmare to scream in pain. Dream ran over to and tried to calm him down and stop the things from coming out his back. Nightmare didn't see Dream come running to him try to help him. All Nightmare could see was bad memories of people hitting him all those years. Nightmare was screaming and calling for help...

But Nobody Came

~Years Later~

"Dream! Nightmares heading to the Underswap AU come on!" Now dream and his friends Ink and Blueberry teamed up and are now fighting the bad guys.

~Author's Note~

Hello

As you can see I have made a new story WOHO

If you still don't understand what happened let me explain: Once Nightmare got corrupted he turned into a bad guy and gave everyone nightmares and Dream couldn't let him do that so he teamed up with some other people and their group name "The Star Sanses" fight off the bad guys which would be "Nightmare, Error, Killer, Horror, Dust and many more."

If you still don't understand then go on youtube because * _everythings on youtube!_ *


	2. It's 'Him'

Every day or two an AU would be destroyed by either Nightmare or Error but, recently nothing has been happening. It was starting to worry ink and dream. They haven't felt anything wrong with the universes. Dream has only been feeling good dream, and the thing is that not even nightmare, his crew, or even error have been having a bad aura around at all.

"Hey dream it'll be fine maybe they gave up of fighting" Ink tried to calm dream down but, he was think almost the same thing as dream.

"Your right ink I need to stop worrying about them!" Dream was now filled with CONFIDENCE that nothing bad will happen.

"I'm going to to bed goodnight ink!" dream yelled before dashing out of the stairs. This now left ink alone to think about the last time ink and error fought which was a few days ago, and all error did was stand there looking at him. He wasn't dodging his attacks, and whenever ink got close to him he would just say the words 'I'm SoRrY' or 'I dIdN't MeAn To' over and over again. After a couple of hours later ink started to get creeped out, he left error alone in the Anti-Void and he never saw him again after that.

~The Next Day~

"hey dream how was your sleep?" ink asked dream hoping for a positive answer unlike his.

"It felt like the best sleep I had in days!" Dream looked brand new from what ink could tell. Dram no longer had those bags under his eyes from lost sleep because of think or nightmares.

"how was your sleep ink!" Dream knew he probably didn't get any sleep telling from his droopy eyes and his sloppy posture.

"eh it was alright" ink half heartedly answered knowing he was lying. Dream could feel the negativity around him and how he talked.

"hey ink how about we go out somewhere today, it would be fun!" Dream thought that would make him happy or have at least a little bit of positivity around him.

"that sounds nice" ink said as he thought about somewhere he and dream could go. 'Outertale was nice, So was sugartale.' Ink thought of some pretty and cool places they could go to at this time.

"lets to to outertale!" Dream shouted loud enough for every AU to hear.

"okay" ink made a portal to their destination to face the stars.

"isn't it pretty!" dream faced the stars and back to ink seeing his shocked face.

"what's wrong?" dream looked at the place ink was staring at only to be left shocked.

His brother Nightmare standing in front of him facing his group looking like he was scolding them.

~Author's Notes~

I am very sorry for the slow updates, I will try to not forget about the story as much but no promises!

Hope you liked the story!!


	3. Explaination

~In the Last chapter~

"what's wrong?" dream looked at the place ink was staring at only to be left shocked.

His brother, Nightmare standing in front of him facing his group looking like he was scolding them.

~In this chapter~

Dream looked at his brother in shock thinking to himself 'is he real or is mai mind playing tricks on me!' Ink on the other hand was dragging dream to a bush to listen to them. Dream was now mentally freaking out by the site of his brother. Ink tried to calm dream down before he started screaming. The first time that happened was too much for ink…

~Flashback~

"hey guys just askin' but doesn't dream get scared really easily?" ink asked blueberry "OFCOURSE HE DOES, BUT THIS IS NO WAY SCARY!" blueberry said/shouted in reply to ink.

"okay then" ink got all the sanses (except for the evil ones) over to blueberry's house because it was dreams birthday. Everyone hid in their hiding spots and waited for dream to open the door when they heard a creak coming in the direction of the door " H-hello?" dream looked around only to find darkness

"In three, two, one-" Ink whispered to everyone. After one blueberry turned on the lights and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled except dream. "AHH!"dream yelled in surprise and started to swing his staff everyone. Dream didn't know or care who he was hitting he just wanted to make sure who ever scared him got to feel his wrath.

"AHH, DREAM IT'S JUST US!" Blueberry shouted at dream. Dream got to his senses and realized who he hit and probably knocked out. Dream then sat on the floor and started screaming. He was breathing heavily and was still screaming. After a few minutes of scream he stopped and knocked. Ink and blueberry promised never to throw a surprise party for dream.

~Flashback Over~

Dream started to calm down and relax while trying to listen to what his brother was saying. Dream on the other hand was still panting heavily and he slowed down his breathing, but soon later passed out from too much stress. 'i'll have to tell him what I found out later I guess.'

~With Nightmare~

"I told you guys to keep a watch over error after what happened in underswap!" nightmare told them "Now look he is injured really badly and won't get out of his room to heal!" Nightmare was clearly mad at his crew for not doing what he told them to do.

"if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Cross asked nightmare. Cross was already confused at why he was getting yelled at when he didn't do anything wrong… at least he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"oh ya cross you weren't there were you?" Dust looked at cross while cross shaked his head no in answer.

"Well error was going to go check on underswap sans to see how he was doing but when he got there swap got really close to error as in 5 inches away from his face." Nightmare stopped for a little to see if cross got all of what he said. Cross them motioned nightmare to continue so he did.

"Error in reaction used his magic and almost killed swap, but then swaps brother was there just in time to stop error from what he was doing." Nightmare then heard a faint gasped he instantly new who gasped and smirked a bit confusing evryone a bit.

"Error and swap's brother papyrus was been working on their trusting skills toward each other and swap's brother was there the whole time, so he understood why that happened but error thought he was lying, when he said it was okay and it was just an accident." Nightmare then looked at cross as it seemed he was thinking about something then looked back at nightmare wondering if there's more to the story.

"Error now can't forgive himself for almost killing his first friend and earlier today he destroyed and AU hoping to see ink so that when they fight he would get damaged and saying he deserved it or something when he got back." Nightmare looked at cross who was surprise to say the least making sure he heard the right words too.

"Now he won't eat, sleep, or go outside of his room until swap is better" Horror finished off what nightmare was probably going to say.

"we were starting to get him to eat and now we're back at square one, we were getting close too!" Dust whined a little bit earning a chuckle from killer.

"What's so funny!" Dust shouted at killer.

"I didn't you would whine dust, never knew you were such a baby!" Killer shot back at him.

"oh ya well how about this!" Dust started to fight killer which happened most of the time when they get too close to each other or in the same room as each other.

"guys stop we need to go" Nightmare said stopping the fight between the two. Dust and Killer said okay while growling to each other. Nightmare made a portale to there dimension and everyone went through. Nightmare then looked at the place ink and dream were hiding laughing a bit.

"You should check on your friend he's probably in pain right now" Nightmare said laughing in between words " take care of my brother for me!" Nightmare waved at the place they were hiding and laughed before going into the portale.

~Authors Note~

Helloooooo!

I finally updated me story and I somewhat forgot about the story

I will start to try and update on the weekends but still noe promises!!

Hope you enjoyed the story!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Telling Dream

Once nightmare left, dream started to wake up and when he woke up ink was worried about dream since he was out for so long (how long was that meeting/lesson?) that ink thinks he forgot something, ink always does when he passes out for a long period of time.

"Oh hey ink I had this weirdest dream that we saw my brother talking to his gang about something" Dream went on about his dream (heh get it) and didn't notice all the sweat that came down inks face of how scared or mad dreams going to be when ink tells him its real. Dream looked up at ink and got off of him just in time when ink started to throw up black ink.

"Are you okay ink!!" dream was worried for ink since he never threw up ink only when he's scared, stressed, excited, or sad. Ink nodded as he cleaned up the mess he made. Dream patted his back not knowing what to do when ink throws up. After some cleaning and laying down ink feels a lot better then from when he was before. Ink got up and made a portal for him and dream, once they went inside they were at inks house. Ever since dreams home was filed with negativity and non positive feelings dream couldn't live there so ink took him in and now dream and ink live together.

"Were home!" dream shouted out to the nothingness of there home. Soon tiny footsteps could be heard from the upstairs and from the hallway. A couple of seconds later a whole lot of frisk came jumping at ink and dream. While dream was living with ink it would get lonely there when ink went to go do his job, so dream thought it was a good idea to bring all the frisk from the AU's when they aren't in the underground or when they want to.

"YOUR HOME!!!" all the frisk jumped on ink and dream as ink and dream fell backwards on the hardwood floor. After getting all of the frisks off of them they got inside and found the kitchen. Ink (being the master chef he is) started to cook food for all the frisks, dream, and himself. Once ink finished half of the frisks were asleep and the others were trying to keep from sleeping. Ink giggled a bit before giving dream his food and the other frisks that were actually awake.

"so uh dream" Ink was now questioning how to word his sentence about seeing nightmare in outertale.

"yes what is it ink?" dream was now curios about what dream was going to say to him and looked up at ink.

"um well you see earlier you weren't uh dreaming" ink was now regretting his decisions about telling dream about what happened while he was passed out/sleeping.

"what do you mean I wasn't dreaming?!" Dream started to panic a bit gaining attention from the other frisks that are awake and a worried ink.

"um well before you knocked out/fell asleep we went to outertale and then we saw nightmare and his gang" ink looked at dream to see he was panicking and having trouble breathing.

"dream are you okay!" ink rushed over to dreams side and tried to calm him down, he actually succeed. Dream calmed down a bit but was still panting from not being able to breathe.

"I-ink are you sure you/we saw my brother?" dream was kind of happy to see his brother but also scared to know what happened when he passed out/fell asleep.

"I'm 100 percent sure I saw nightmare and his gang in outertale" ink was also recalling his recent view of what he saw in outertale with dream.

"okay what happened while I was away?" dream again was kinda excited to know what his brother was talking about after all these years of being missing.

"Well long story short blueberry got hurt and error blamed himself and he won't come out of his room he also won't eat, sleep, or get up from his bed period, so I guess they were worried or something" ink explained to dream as simple as possible because he was starting to get tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"oh well thanks for telling me ink, you look tired you should go to bed" dream finally was able to breathe more clearly and he notice ink was dosing off so he thought ink could tell him the whole story tomorrow.

"okay G'night dream see you in the morning" with that ink left the kitchen and headed off to bed. Some of the frisks followed him so they can grab the other asleep frisk and go off to bed.


	5. EARLIER

A Few Days Ago ~

Nightmare's POV

I looked over at Error's Room and sighed. _'He's hasn't gotten out of his room since last week'_ I thought. _'can try knocking again?' a I'm going do it!'_ I thought again giving myself mental support (that sounds like a bad thing). I walked over to Error's door and knocked.

"Error are you in there?" I asked

"*Sniff* Y-yEa" I'm guessing error said from the other said of the door while sniffling

"Can I- can I come in?" I asked while my hand in on the hand-dle of the door (eh ehhh no okay)

"S-sUrE" Error said from the other side of the door. I smile and open the door only to have my smile falter. His room was a mess and it was an even bigger mess then horrors! There were stings on the celling light and on the walls.

"What happened here?!" I asked shocked

"Oh, NoThInG" Error said. I spot error laying on the bed while playing with his strings.

"I'm going to get you some food, and you can't stop me" I say as I start to go out the door

"If YoUr gOiNg To GeT fOoD i WaNt A sandwich!" Error yelled from the other side of the door. I smile and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" I turn around to see dust in the kitchen makeing a sandwich.

"Errors finally going to eat!" I said excitedly.

"Really?!" Dust shouted

"Yup and i need this" i said while taking the sandwich out of his hands and walking toward errors room. I then heard dust say:

"Your lucky error wants it" I laugh

_  
Hey im going to continue this i just wanted to post this so you guys and girs have something to read later

Bai Bai


	6. Earlier part2

I knock on the door to errors room and hear a faint come in. I open the door to see error still on the bed but his room is more cleaner.

"What? How? Who?" Was all I managed to say

"I sTiLl HaVe My StInGs, NiGhT" error said while summoning his strings

"O-oh yea hehe" I giggle (that sounds weird) a bit.

"HuH?" I heard error say confused.

"What?"

"I hAveN't HeArD yOu GigGlE bEfOrE" error said laughing a bit.

"S-shut up!" I yelled at him as I felt heat come up to my face.

"I brought your stupid food" I whispered put the plate on his bedside table.

"KoOl ThAnKs" Error sits up from the bed and starts eating a little before staring at be on confusion.

"Is ThErE SoMeThInG wRoNg?" Error asked tilting his head.

 _'Oh god was I staring at him fuuuuu-'_

"No I'll be leaving now" I say before walking to the door.

"Hey..."

"HmMmM?"

"G-get better O-okay" I then slam the door before he could respond. I could hear a faint laugh coming from his room.

 _'Damn it! I stuttered...'_ I walked into the living room only to see dust, killer, and horror arguing over whos more handsome.

"Come on dusty, we all now im the handsome one here!" ~horror

"Nuuuuu, I am!" ~dust

"Now now lady's stop arguing, your both pretty but just saying I'm the handsome one here!" ~killer

 _'These idiots..'_ I used my tendrills to lift them in the air.

"WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS FIGHTING ABOUT THIS _TOPIC_!?" None them really looked scared more so sad that they couldn't finish their topic.

"Well if you really want to knoooow, we went to horrors Au cause the human reseted and before we killed this monster they called us _handsome_ so we wouldn't kill her, but you know how that turned out, so once we got back we started arguing about it." Dust explained. I sighed and them down.

"You guys have to do the dishes and landry" And with that I walked away leaving them to sulk in a corner.

A/N~

I'm super sorry for not updating state testing is coming up and our P.E teacher wanted to get all of the test out of the way

I Hope you enjoyed!

Me: hehehehe...


End file.
